


I should look after you

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [14]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Jennie thinks they might just be getting the hang of this. It's been seven months already. They've had time to learn what the twins like and watch them crawl through the legs of a chair without bumping their head. Things just might be okay for them.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	I should look after you

**4 months later**

“Hey,” Lisa hums. “You think you guys can both fit in here?” she tilts her head to the side, examining the kitchen sink, before looking down at the twins at her feet. 

Hanzel is chewing on his hand, drool leaking out of the side of his mouth and down his chin as he watches his brother. Ever since they started to crawl, Holland had become fascinated with their robot vacuum. When he wasn’t crawling after it and yelling at the top of his lungs, he was sitting on top of it. 

Lisa sighs and shrugs her shoulders, wiping off one side of the sink and then leans down to pick Hanzel up and strip him out of his onesie. After pulling his diaper off and tossing it in the trash, she sets him down in one compartment and then turns around to pick Holland up off their vacuum cleaner. 

He fusses a bit when Lisa stands upright, twisting in her arms and reaching out with his hands toward the floor, while Lisa snorts and starts unbuttoning his onesie. 

When he’s naked, she sets him down in the other compartment and sticks the stopper down the drain before turning the water on. 

Hanzel shouts when the water starts to run from the faucet, his eyes going wide as he sticks one of his hands in his mouth and puts the other one underneath the stream. 

“Can you say, _‘water?’_ " Lisa smiles, flicking some of it at their faces and watching as they both squeal. 

“Wa!” Holland shouts. 

He slaps his palms down on the sink and nearly topples over in a fit of giggles when Lisa flicks water at his face again. 

“No, say _‘water,’_ ” Lisa laughs. 

“Wa!” Holland giggles and he leans forward to try to catch the water between his hands, but it just runs through his fingers. 

When the sink fills up on both sides, Lisa turns the faucet off and pours a generous amount of baby soap inside, sticking her hand down to stir it in so bubbles can gather on the surface. Hanzel laughs as he gathers soap in his hands and attempts to put it in his mouth. Lisa grabs his hand quickly though, splashing it with water and making wide eyes at the little boy when he stares at his hand that’s no longer covered in soap.

 _“Oh no!_ ” Lisa gasps. “Where’d the soap go, baby?”

“Ah!” Hanzel says, pointing his little finger at the water. 

“Did it go in the sink?” Lisa asks him. “Here, grab some more bubbles.”

She puts his hands down in the water and watches as he attempts to grab more bubbles in his hand, laughing shamelessly when they continue to dissolve in the water. 

Holland slaps the surface of the water, splashing himself and Lisa, when she gathers some of the soap on a warm cloth and begins to scrub at his back. 

“Ah!” Hanzel shouts again, picking up a handful of bubbles and rubbing it on his cheek. 

When Holland sees him, he breaks into a fit of giggles, his cheeks turning red as he laughs at his brother. It makes Lisa snort until she leans over and gently wipes his face clean with the cloth. 

“You two are so silly,” she shakes her head. 

“Silly and stinky butts.” 

“Ba-ba!” Holland yells, kicking his legs in the sink. “Ba!”

“What?” Lisa gasps. “Are you arguing with me? Are you mad because I called you a stinky butt?”

“Ba!” he shouts again and slaps the surface of the water. 

Lisa laughs as she steps closer to the sink and takes both of his hands between her own, cleaning in between his fingers and along the length of his arms. 

“I’m just saying,” she muses. “Why do you think I had to put you guys in the sink, huh? You guys were really making the apartment smell like ass.” 

Holland kicks his feet again, sending water over the side of the sink, but Lisa had laid down a towel on the floor earlier, so she wasn’t worried about that. She had washed them in the sink enough times to be prepared; even though Jennie was the one that had suggested she put something on the floor so they didn’t flood the tiles. 

She ran the cloth across Holland’s chest, around his neck, and then stood him up so she could scrub the rest of his skin, before gently sitting him back down in the sink. 

Lisa poked his tummy, laughing when Holland giggled and poked her back on the cheek. 

“Does that tickle?” she smiled. “Huh, are you ticklish on your tummy?” she poked him over and over again, each time the little boy giggling even louder before she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

She let Holland play in the water while she scrubbed Hanzel, holding him up in her arm while he tried to grab the cloth every time she dragged it across his chest. 

When she sets him back down, she reaches for the kitchen nozzle, turning it on and watching as it sprays Hanzel on his arm. It still makes the little boy jump, and he stares up at Lisa with wide eyes before looking down at the nozzle again.

 _“Oh!_ What’s that?” Lisa makes a surprised face. “Did I spray you?”

Hanzel makes a noise and reaches for the nozzle, taking the thing in his hands before he sprays himself in the chest. When the water hits him, he screeches with laughter, causing Holland to jump and begin laughing with him as well. 

“You two are something else,” Lisa grins. She grabs the dish cloth off the counter and quickly wipes her hands before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone. 

“Hey, look over here, guys. Let’s send a video to mama.”

Lisa opens her camera and turns the screen around, recording both of them just as Hanzel turns the nozzle around and sprays Holland in the chest. His brother shrieks, kicking up a puddle of water from the sink as they both continue to laugh. 

They’re both laughing so hard that Lisa has to stop recording, but she sends the video to Jennie and pockets her phone again, before she walks back over to the boys. 

Holland reaches for the nozzle and tries to aim it towards his mouth, but he just ends up nearly waterboarding himself, which makes him shake in excitement before Lisa pulls the nozzle away. For a few more minutes, she lets them splash around in the water and cover the top of their heads with bubbles, before she finally shuts the water off and pulls the plug out of the sink. 

When the water starts to drain, she throws their towels over both of her shoulders and then picks Holland up first, before grabbing his brother and lifting him up as well. 

With both of them swaddled in their bear towels, Lisa takes them back to the bedroom and shuts the door behind herself with her foot. Their room is warmer than the rest of the apartment, so Jennie and her usually try to change the kids in their room so they don’t catch a cold or anything. 

Once she sets them down on the bed, Holland immediately rolls over on his stomach and tries to crawl over the sheets, but Lisa grabs him before he can crawl off the towel and wet their comforter. Two weeks prior, after leaving him unattended just for a second so she could grab a diaper, Holland had peed all over their bed, and besides Jennie having to wash their sheets and strip their mattress, Lisa had to sleep on the couch. 

She doesn’t want to do that again. 

Quickly, she takes turns drying them off and rubbing lotion into their skin before fitting a diaper on both of them and pulling on a matching set of clean, red onesies. 

“Alright,” she groans, lifting Hanzel up to set him back against the throw pillows on the bed. “Go crazy, just don’t fall off the bed.” 

She hangs up their towels in the bathroom and then walks back in the room, staring at Holland as he lays on his back and chews on his foot, nearly smiling around his big toe when he sees Lisa leaning against the frame of the door. 

“What are you doing?” Lisa smirks. “Are you hungry? Why didn’t you say anything, huh?”

“Ba!” Hanzel shouts. 

He leans forward, pushing himself up on his hands and knees as he comes to a stand, but the mattress is too soft for him to catch his footing, so he falls forward into the blankets. 

Holland giggles hysterically at his brother and rolls over on his stomach, crawling over towards him. 

“Come on, “ Lisa chuckles, shaking her head. “Let’s go look for mama’s milk in the fridge.”

* * *

“Mama, is this a cat?” Hyun asks, walking into the living room with a piece of paper in his hand. 

He holds up the paper to Jennie, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, as she stares at the drawing. It _looks_ like a cat. It has eyes and a round circle that resembles a body, and its legs are incredibly long, there are even pink whiskers on its face. 

“I think this looks like a cat. Did you draw this, little dude?”

“Mm-hm!” he nods his head seriously. “I drew this and mommy said it looks like a _fish_! It’s not a fish, mama!” 

Jennie can’t help but laugh at the expression on Hyun’s face, setting down the small yellow bowl in her lap, so she can pull him closer and kiss his forehead. 

“Well, _I_ don’t think it looks like a fish. I think it looks like a cat. What’s its name?”

Hyun stares down at his drawing and worries his bottom lip between his teeth before he turns it back around and points at the cat’s face. 

“I think it should be called Spider-man!”

“Don’t you already have a toy named Spider-man?” Jennie raises her eyebrow. 

“No, mama. That’s different! This is Spider-man,”

“Okay then,” she sighs. “So its name is Spider-man?” 

He nods his head quickly and then turns around and runs out of the living room. He almost trips over a stack of colorful blocks in the hallway, but luckily he misses them and just before she shouts, _'be careful,'_ , she can hear the bedroom door slamming open again. 

Hanzel whines in his chair, putting his hands up and reaching for the small, plastic bowl in Jennie’s hands. 

“I’m sorry,” she chuckles. “I know you’re hungry. Just a sec.” 

She grabs one of the bibs off the couch and leans over to secure it around his neck. Hanna had picked it out at the store; it was pink with flowers and bumble bees all over the front with the words, _‘the prettiest bee’_ written in cursive font along the bottom. 

Jennie picks the bowl back up and stirs his cereal before scooping some up and bringing it to his mouth. 

“Here, say _ah_ ,” Jennie smiles, poking the spoon against his lips. “Can you open your mouth for mama, Hanzel?”

She pushes the spoon against his lips again, before the little boy relents and finally opens up. Every time Jennie brings the spoon to him, Hanzel wiggles in his chair, kicking his feet outward, before he opens his mouth. And when Jennie accidentally smears some of the cereal on his cheek, Hanzel squeals, one of his hands reaching for the cereal and spreading it across his neck, over his nose, and a little bit in his brow. He looks like such a mess that Jennie has to set his bowl down so she doesn’t drop it from laughing so hard. 

“What am I going to do with you?” she chuckles. 

Jennie grabs a wet wipe from the packet beside her and gently wipes his face off before starting to feed him again. Hanzel is much easier to feed when it comes to baby food, having adjusted pretty quickly when they started giving it to the kids about two months ago. He’ll eat just about anything except carrots, and he absolutely loves the soft, fruit chews that melt on his tongue. 

Holland, on the other hand, prefers milk over the cereal. He’ll fuss in his chair and push the spoon away or simply spit it out, which has caused them to rely more on bottle feeding rather than the purée. It wasn’t anything that bothered them since Hyun had gone through the same phase before when he was an infant, it just made feeding time more complicated. 

“How about we finish the rest of this and then we go take a nap, okay?”

Hanzel wiggles in his chair, pointing his finger at Jennie as he says, “da!”

“Is that a yes?”

She spoons the rest of the food into his mouth, then wipes his mouth and unclasps the bib from around his neck. Hanzel wastes no time reaching out for her, squirming in his chair until Jennie lifts him out and sets him in her lap. 

She spreads his blanket out on the floor and then lays down with Hanzel on her chest. As she alternates between patting and rubbing his back, Hanzel grips her shirt with his fist and yawns into her neck quietly. 

Sometime after he’s finally burped, Hanzel nods off on her shoulder, his grip going slack and his breaths becoming even against her collarbone.

* * *

_“Nooooo_ , Hanzel. That’s not for you to eat,” Hanna frowns, leaning over the McDonald’s toy register to take the can of soup out of his hands.

The can is covered in drool and Hanna groans as she wipes her hands off on her skirt. She sets it back on the carpet and pulls out the scanner to ring it up, the wand making a beeping sound before a number pops up on the screen. 

Hanzel, who’s not happy about the can being taken away from him, starts to whine, kicking his legs out in frustration and before he can start _really_ screaming, Hanna hurriedly passes it back to him with a frown. 

“Okay, okay!” she groans. “I’m sorry. Don’t cry, okay?”

Hanzel squeals, rolling the can of soup in front of him and slapping his hands down on it excitedly. Hanna rolls her eyes but rings up the can of soup and then pulls the pink dollar out of the pocket of his onesie, so she can shove it into the cash register. 

“Do you want me to put it in a bag for you, huh?”

“Ba!” Hanzel says and kicks his legs out again.

* * *

When the butter melts in the pot, Jennie dumps the bowl of chopped onions inside, along with a cup of flour. She grabs the wooden spoon off the counter and begins to stir the ingredients, the heat wafting up to her face and warming her cheeks as it cooks. 

Jennie looks over her shoulder and watches as Hyun attempts to build a bridge with his soft blocks on the carpet. Lisa watches from the couch, gently alternating between pushing both of the swings with her foot. 

Holland is wide awake though, chewing on his fingers and babbling to himself while Hanzel sleeps quietly. 

Jennie only turns back around when she hears Hanna come into the kitchen and drag her stool against the floor. When she climbs up, Jennie goes back to stirring the ingredients, the onions already translucent and a light brown color. 

“I thought you fell asleep on me,” Jennie pouts, pushing out her bottom lip. 

Hanna giggles, shaking her head as she reaches for the cup of heavy cream and holds it up with both hands. 

“I was washing my hands, mama.” 

“Really?” she narrows her eyes. 

“Yes,” Hanna laughs. “I like cooking with you, mama.”

 _“Okaaay,”_ Jennie huffs. “You better,” she says and kisses her cheek loudly, eliciting a loud squeal from her.

When she finishes pouring the cream into the pot, Jennie continues to stir it before pointing to the carton of veggie stock next to the stove. 

“Pour that in too, okay?”

“Okay.” 

She uncaps the top and leans over, carefully pouring in the amount until Jennie tells her to stop. When she’s done, she steps down from the stool and runs over to the trash can to throw the carton away. 

“What do we do now, mama?”

“Well, this needs to boil first and that’s gonna take some time,” she hums, setting the wooden spoon aside and lifting the lid to cover the pot. “How about we go organize my makeup cabinet? It’s so messy,” Jennie frowns, making a face. 

Hanna claps her hands excitedly, jumping up and down, before she grabs Jennie’s hand and tugs her toward their bedroom. 

“And we can throw some stuff out too!”

“What?!” Jennie squawks. “I’m not throwing anything out. That’s expensive!”

“How much is it? Five dollars?”

_“Five dollars?!”_

* * *

Hanna takes a deep breath, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, as she watches the school nurse gently run an alcohol pad over her scratches. It’s not that bad. One time, Hyun accidentally pushed her off the slide and she sprained her wrist, which felt far worse than this. 

The nurse glances up at her, giving Hanna a small smile, before she tosses the alcohol pad in the trash and swivels her chair around to grab a box of band-aids and show them to her. 

“I have Hello Kitty, Spider-man, and Blue’s Clues. Which one do you want?” 

Hanna blinks down at the box, surveying the different bandages inside, before she points to the box with Hello Kitty across the front. 

“Good choice,” the nurse grins and pulls the box out, emptying a couple in her hand.

Hanna watched as she undid the wrapping on each of the bandages one-by-one before applying it to both of her knees, the palm of her hand, and one on her elbow. The nurse was silent the entire time, humming a song that Hanna didn’t recognize underneath her breath, but it made the entire experience seem less scary, so she whispered out a small, _‘thank you.’_

“No problem,” the nurse winked, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. 

She had clear glasses on, ones that were smaller than her mama’s, and a pink-patterned uniform with her name tag clipped to the front. It was only the second time that Hanna had met the school nurse; the first being just three weeks ago when she had to walk down with another student from her class because the little boy had a nosebleed. 

Her smile was still the same; her hair was still neatly combed and held back by a sunflower clip that Hanna wanted to tell her was _‘really really pretty,’_ and the colorful stickers that she had decorated along the walls still made Hanna smile. 

When the nurse was finished, she helped Hanna off the bench, handed her a note to give to her teacher, and even tucked a lollipop into her front pocket﹣making a shushing gesture with her finger. 

“Save that for when you get home, alright?” she whispered. “You didn’t get that from me.” 

Hanna giggled, and as much as she wanted to cry, the feeling slowly ebbed away as she felt the indent of the lollipop press into her thigh. She would have to eat it on the bus ride back home so Hyun wouldn’t get jealous, but that was okay. 

“And be careful next time on the playground, okay?”

The little girl nods her head and thanks the nurse one more time before hugging her around the waist.

Later on that night, while Jennie takes the twins back to their bedroom, Lisa puts Hyun down, tucking him underneath his sheets and kissing his cheeks until he laughs and pushes her face away. 

After stroking his hair a few times, and patting his tummy, Hyun finally falls asleep with his blanket in his hand and half of his leg hanging off the bed. Hanna finishes in the bathroom and climbs into her bed, pulling the blankets over herself and scooting over so Lisa can lie down next to her. 

In the dark, Lisa lifts Hanna’s palm up to her mouth and places a gentle kiss on her skin, rubbing her hand between her own and smiling when Hanna giggles. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lisa whispers. 

“I’m okay, mommy,” she nods. “It hurt a lot when I fell, but I’m okay. The nurse gave me a lollipop and cute stickers!”

“I know,” Lisa smiles, smoothing her bangs back with her hand. “I just get really nervous when you get hurt,” she frowns. 

“But﹣But...I didn’t even cry! I wanted to, but I didn’t want anyone to make fun of me,” she says, her lips twisting down into a pout. 

“Sometimes, it’s okay to cry if you want to. Just because people may make fun of you if you’re hurt, you shouldn’t worry about what they think. If you want to cry, you should cry.”

Lisa didn’t want her to think that it was a bad thing to be sad﹣that feeling upset or crying was something that you had to hide from everyone. It wasn’t and the last thing that Lisa wanted was for Hanna to be afraid of showing her emotions, especially if she was hurt. 

“I did almost cry,” she says suddenly, looking up at Lisa with wide-eyes. “I-I did...almost in the nurse’s office, but when Ms. Phillip gave me the lollipop, my ouchies didn’t hurt as bad anymore, and then-and then when mama kissed it before bath time, my heart felt good. I don’t feel like crying anymore because a lot of people helped me today,” Hanna smiled softly. 

“Yeah,” Lisa breathes, her fingers skimming over the top of Hanna’s cheek. “Yeah, they did.”

When she leans down to press a kiss to Hanna’s forehead, the little girl grabs onto the back of her neck and squeezes the area tightly. 

“Mama and I will always try to make you feel better, love.” 

“I know, mommy,” she whispers. 

And when she pulls back, Lisa can see the glint of her teeth as she smiles in the dark. She can see the missing spaces where her baby teeth have fallen out and she can see the smidge of chocolate syrup from the milkshakes that they had for dinner, at the bottom of her lip. 

Lisa thumbs it away gently and then lays with her until Hanna falls asleep. 

When she can see the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest, Lisa carefully climbs out of the bed and gently reaches underneath her pillow until she feels the tooth. She pulls it out from under the pillow and holds it up to the nightlight, the artificial light glowing against the tooth. 

When she slips back into the room ten minutes later, she almost knocks over Hyun’s stack of cars, but she still manages to slide the ten dollar bill underneath the pillow without waking Hanna up.

* * *

Jennie pulls the wrapper apart with her teeth and rolls it down until she can grab a hold of the stick. She hands it over to Lisa and then grabs the other popsicle, ripping the paper off of that one too and pulling it free from the wrapping, so she can hold it with both hands. 

“It’s so fucking hot today,” Lisa groans, she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and then turns around to pull the chair closer to the railing. 

They’re standing outside on the balcony, the sun is just starting to set behind the buildings, painting the sky in various shades of yellow, pink, and orange. Summer was just about over, but they could still feel the last of the heat clinging to the air. It was a lot more humid nowadays and when Jennie wasn’t perched in front of the air conditioning with a twin on each hip, Lisa was outside having a water ballon fight with Hanna and Hyun. 

Lisa licks the side of the firecracker, her lips turning red by the coloring that's starting to melt along her fingers. "I can't wait until we get a house," she murmurs. "We should get a pool installed, go skinny dipping and shit. You know we have to break it in, right?"

"That sounds unsanitary," Jennie hums. She sucks on the bits of hard strawberry, biting into the top, and watching as Lisa cringes when she starts chewing on it. The ice is cool on her tongue and it nearly melts in her mouth, creating a burst of citrus, lemon, and cream. She holds her popsicle out to Lisa, smiling when the younger woman shakes her head. 

"No, thanks," she groans. "I think I just lost my appetite seeing you bite into that."

"Shut up," Jennie laughs. She crosses over and carefully sits down in Lisa's lap, sliding her arm around her neck and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

Lisa yelps, nearly pushes Jennie off of her lap and drops her ice cream at the same time, but Jennie is quick to grab her wrist, laughing loudly as the other woman frowns at her. 

"I hate when you do that."

"No, you don't," Jennie smirks, licking her lips and tasting the leftover strawberry. 

"No, I don't," Lisa sighs. 

They eat their popsicles in silence, leaning against one another until their fingers are sticky and covered in food coloring, with a bit of blue dye dripping down the front of Lisa's shirt. 

The sun sets just as Jennie chews the last of her popsicle, chucking the stick into the bin beside the small table and pressing her forehead into the space of Lisa's neck. 

"Love you," she whispers. 

And even though Lisa's fingers are sticky and the inside of her palms are freezing cold, she runs her hand up Jennie's leg, feeling the skin of her thigh and squeezing the flesh just underneath the hem of her shorts. It makes goosebumps prickle across her flesh and Jennie noses the side of her face, whispering something that Lisa can't understand until she looks at Jennie. 

"I love you," she whispers again. 

Lisa kisses the top of her nose, the edge of her mouth, and both of her eyelids leaving behind a sticky residue that makes Jennie's nose scrunch. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> when i was little, i had an unhealthy obsession with hello kitty. it felt only right to pass it down to hanna 😔


End file.
